1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tissue sample processing and, more specifically, to a matrix for embedding multiple tissue samples for histological processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suspending mediums, such as tissue embedding matrixes, are useful during the sectioning and histological processing of tissue samples, such as brain tissue. The tissue of interest is typically embedded in the matrix and then uniformly sectioned for further study, such as by a microscope. The matrix helps preserve and maintain the integrity, both structurally and chemically, of the one or more tissue samples prior to and during sectioning.
Currently available suspending media for histology are mainly one of two general types. One general type embeds tissue in a plastic or wax medium. A significant disadvantage of this approach is that the embedding process requires soaking the tissue in organic solvents that are harmful to the staining properties of the tissue. A second approach is to embed the tissue in a water-soluble matrix, for example using agarose or gelatin. This approach provides support for tissue during sectioning, but a disadvantage is that these water-soluble matrixes do not firmly adhere to the tissue sample after it is sectioned.
Matrices that firmly retain the tissue samples after they are sectioned are not widely available to researchers. A matrix that firmly retains tissue samples after sectioning allows researchers to simultaneously process corresponding sections from multiple tissue samples. This capacity for simultaneous processing insures that the corresponding tissue samples, retained in a single sheet of matrix, are processed as identically as possible, thus reducing experimental variability. Additionally, the retention of multiple tissue samples by a section of matrix substantially reduces the amount of labor involved in handling the sections during histological processing.